In the system of the WWW (World Wide Web) service (hereinafter, referred to as the “Web service”), there is an issue that a significant delay of a request induces discontinuation of a user request, leading to loss of a business chance.
In order to handle this, a technique to restrain the user behavior to the current request by presenting the remaining processing time has been known.
When the process type that is being processed currently is recognized at a high speed and accurately, the remaining time for the ongoing process may be recognized accurately.
As a conventional technique to determine the request type that is being executed, a technique as described below has been known. A reception apparatus to receive a plurality of types of requests from a plurality of client apparatuses connected via the network; a status memory to sequentially store requests received at the reception apparatus; a statistics memory that stores a predicted processing time for each of combinations of the types of requests and the numbers of the requests; a processor to read out, when a request is received at the reception apparatus, the predicted processing time corresponding to the type of requests and the number of requests stored currently in the status memory from the statistics memory and to calculate the waiting time, and a transmission apparatus to transmit the waiting time calculated by the processor via the network to the client apparatus that transmitted the request are provided (Patent Document 1 for example).
In addition, a conventional technique as described below has also been known. It provides a control apparatus that controls the average response time from when an information processing apparatus receives a processing request until it responds to the processing request, having a target response time acquisition unit to obtain the target response time that is the target value of the average response time; a predicted response time calculation unit to calculate, regarding a case in which one of a plurality of operation modes with different processing performance from each other, the predicted response time that is the predicted value of the average response time at the point of time at which a predetermined reference period has passed since the operation mode is set in the information processing apparatus; and an operation mode setting unit to set, when the predicted response time calculated by the predicted response time calculation unit is less than the target response time, the operation mode in the information processing apparatus (Patent Document 2 for example).